


Forever

by SomniSol



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomniSol/pseuds/SomniSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasuka dies and Shizuo is left in shattered. He doesn't think he could go on, but then finds comfort from the one person he would never expect. But he doesn't know if he can even trust his enemy. He'll find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

_“This just in! Beloved Japanese actor Yuuhei Hanejima has been shot by a crazed gunman. Hanejima-san was filming a show looking for ‘Ikebukuro’s Cutest Couple’ when the 27 year old Hayato Takahashi pulled out a gun and shot the actor a total of three times. Fans were sent into a panic as bullets were fired. One of the actor’s bodyguards was pronounced dead at the scene as one of the bullets hit him as well. Hanejima-san was rushed to the hospital and it has been announced that he is in critical condition. We do not know how serious his injuries are and we’re not sure if he will survi-“_

The television screen cracked and fizzled as it was impaled with the remote. Shizuo stood in his dark living room heavily breathing with his fist clenched up tight. 

His own brother was shot and he had to find out like everyone else, on TV. 

_Pring!_

He checked his phone trying to loosed his grip on the small phone.

[Shizuo, I’m coming to get you! Don’t go anywhere!]

Where would he go? What would he do? Obviously there wasn’t much that he was good for. He couldn’t even be there for his brother to protect him. He was useless. 

…

The unsteady beeping of a heart monitor filled the empty room. Surgeons had removed the bullets but for now they just had to play the waiting game. Two of the bullets had missed vital organs but they still caused major blood loss. The last bullet unfortunately went straight through his chest, damaging his heart. The doctors stitched up the small piece but so much blood was lost and his heart beat was weak. They didn’t think he would survive the night.

A pair of red eyes peered in from the door. 

"Heiwajima Kasuka…”

The actor’s eyes fluttered open. The voice sounded as if it was right in his ear. But it sounded very familiar. That’s when he saw the dark figure standing at the side of his bed. 

“So you do recognize me? Well that makes it easier for me…So Kasuksa-kun, it seems that you’re desperately hanging onto life’s thread. Can I ask you why that is?”

_Nii-san. I can’t leave Nii-san. He’ll kill himself over this._

“Oh. You’re brother. I can certainly say that I agree with that. It would without a doubt, devastate him.”

_Nii-san has to live. Even if I die. He needs to live a long happy life._

“I can tell you something the doctors can’t. You will die tonight. I know you can feel it.”

_I’m going to die, and Nii-san will unfortunately follow close behind me._

“But, there is one way you can live.”

_I can live? How?_

“Oh yes, you can live. You can live forever. I can make that possible.”

_Really? I can live forever? But what about Ruri? What about Nii-san? I don’t want to live forever without them._

“Your girlfriend can live forever alongside you. I know she would want to. But would you really want that for your brother? Wouldn’t it be selfish to have your brother live an eternity all alone?”

_I do have Ruri, but Nii-san doesn’t have anyone that he truly loves._

“I can also make you strong. Stronger than you’re brother ever could be. You can protect him from anything and anyone, including himself.”

_I can finally protect Nii-san? That’s all I’ve ever wanted to for him._

“Yes. I can make you stronger than any human. You will become a powerful immortal, someone who can look after your brother for the rest of his life.”

_Is this all true? Everything you have told me? Is it all true?_

“Of course. You and Ruri Hijiiribe will live your eternal lives together. And You can look after and protect your dear Nii-san. Make his life happy. I promise you that it’s all true. But there are a few conditions.”

_It sounds too good to be true._

“Everything comes with a price, surely you suspected this would.”

_I did. I knew this offer couldn’t be given freely._

“Well now that you know, there a few things that you must follow. You will fake your death and your girlfriend will announce her retirement as she will not be able to continue knowing that her lover ‘died.’" 

_Ruri? I will have to convince her._

“That is correct. You will not allow the public to see or recognize you since you will be dead, and that includes no more seeing your brother. He cannot know that you are alive.”

_No! You said I could look after him and protect him!_

“I did. But that does not mean that he is allowed to see you. You cannot reveal yourself to him, because that would also reveal the beings that we are. I cannot allow that.”

_I can’t do that! I have to see him! He needs to know that I’m alright!_

“How would your brother feel if he found out about your ‘death’ and then he realized that you were alive? He would feel so betrayed, and by the closest person he thought he could trust.”

_But I can’t leave him alone! He needs someone!_

“Then I’ll do it~”

_What?_

“I will take care of him. Of course you can still watch over him, but since you can’t be seen, I’ll do that for you.”

_How do I know I can trust you?_

“I’m helping you aren’t I? Would you rather die and let your brother live with it? Or would you rather live forever and let me help him move on?”

_There is no other way?_

“No. If there was, I would have told you.”

The famous actor took some time to think this through. He didn’t want to leave Shizuo all alone, but there was no getting out of it. No matter what choice he ultimately made, he would still be leaving his brother all by himself. Their parents were dead, and any other family members were never really close enough to be there for him. Shizuo would be able to confide in his friends, but none of them would understand how he truly feels. 

_Okay. I’ll take your offer. But you have to promise that you will care of Nii-san’s well-being._

The dark figure leaned down so that his lips were barely touching Kasuka’s neck, “It’s a deal~” 

…

Shizuo couldn’t get rid of the tight feeling in his chest. He held onto Celty’s shoulders as she drove closer and closer to the hospital. Celty was going faster than usual but Shizuo could swear that everything was going in slow motion.

People were passing by, going about their lives. None of them were currently wondering if their brother was still alive. None of them were feeling that dreadful sense of fear. 

On the outside Shizuo felt numb, but on the inside his mind was in turmoil. He didn’t know what to expect when they reached the hospital. He didn’t know if he could handle anything bad.

Shizuo was always the one that ended up in the hospital. He was the only one who ever got injured. Kasuka would always sit beside him and comfort him. He would keep Shinra away knowing how much he annoyed Shizuo at times. 

…

_“Nii-san, would you like to have some tea?”_

_“Sure, can you help me sit up though?”_

_The smaller brunette let his brother hold onto his arm as he adjusted a few pillows for him to lean back on. He helped him sit back and then handed him his cup of tea._

_“Thanks Kasuka.” The younger boy nodded._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“About what Nii-san?”_

_“You’re always taking care of me. Every time I get hurt you’re always here for me. I really appreciate it, but I feel bad that you always have to look after me. I’m sorry.”_

_“Nii-san shouldn’t apologize.”_

…

“Heiwajima Shizuo-san. I regret to inform you that your younger brother Kasuka Heiwajima has passed away.”

Silence.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
“Okay. Good night.”

It sounded like the woman wanted to say more, but he just left, leaving Celty behind looking completely lost.

His body felt numb, his head was spinning, and he was tired. He didn’t want to think about this now. He wanted to just sleep. He had work tomorrow morning anyway and he had to get up early. 

_I’m sorry Nii-san._

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar/anything mistakes. I reread over these but I can't always catch everthing! (*^.^)
> 
> I know I was supposed to have this up a while ago and sorry, but I've been pretty busy. This is short because it's just the prologue. The other chapters will be longer. But anyway, this is the 3rd selection up for vote. The next one will be 4th and the last selection and then the voting may begin! You can vote by commenting "continue" on either this selection or the other three. The two other selections that I have up right now are "What Happened?" and "Surviving." Which ever selection gets more votes will be continued first. I will eventually continue all of them, but the most vote wins. If no one votes then I will just decide by how many kudos and/or bookmarks the other selections get. I hope you like reading and I hope you vote! 
> 
> PLEASE WAIT UNTIL ALL SELECTIONS ARE UP BEFORE VOTING. I suppose you can vote before if you really want to but I would prefer it if you voted after all of them are up. The next and last selection should be up soon. 
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> ~SomniareSolus


End file.
